These Final Weeks
by LimaSyndrome
Summary: After a meteor is set to collide with the Earth in just a few weeks, the Louds must learn to cope with the inevitable apocalypse and to live out the rest of their days to the fullest.


The Loud Family, along with the rest of the world, patiently followed the progressions of the space shuttle Hope as it bravely completed its mission.

A few months prior, it had been spread amongst the world that there was a 75 mile wide meteor, nicknamed Guinevere, was on a clash collision with Earth and was expected to make an impact which if not stopped, the meteor would wipe out all life in the world, and rendering the entire planet uninhabitable.

It was a more than average day when the news about Guinevere struck. Mom and Dad were out running errands while the Loud kids were left to their own devices.

At the precise moment news broke out, Lori was walking around the house talking to Bobby on her cellphone, Lucy was reading a book of poems, Lana was outside playing in the dirt while Lola was upstairs playing tea-party with Lincoln who had been forced to humor her in exchange for a promise to not disclose an incriminating piece of evidence that Lincoln had in relationship to a now broken glass vase. The muffled sound of Luna playing the guitar rang throughout the house, while the sound of Lisa's lab experiments joined in to create a cacophonous combination.

Leni was the first to know, as she was the only person paying attention to the TV when all the channels were cut off to broadcast information about the meteor.

"Ughhh!" Leni thought as she was forced to watch a panicky looking man with glasses and frazzled hair spit out boring fact after boring fact in front of a grainy picture of dots, with a red circle around one of them. As Leni watched, some of the "boring facts" sunk into her thick skull, slowly registering to her. It took a while for the bulk of the information to sink in, but when it did, Leni was alarmed to say the least.

"Guys! There's like, a meteor coming!" She screamed to her family, who were oblivious to the breaking news that was unfolding infront of Leni. Lisa was the second to know, as she was passing by, the picture of the meteor caught her attention. It only took a few seconds for Lisa to know exactly was what happening, before she started to panic.

A series of unintelligible science talk spewed out of Lisa's mouth as she started to pace up and down the living room before making her way back up the stairs and locking herself in her room. Next was Lynn, who was just coming into the house from the backyard to find the horrible news waiting for her in the living room.

She jumped up and down as she alerted everyone in the house' attention to the TV. One by one, each of the Loud siblings gathered around the TV, reacting to the news varyingly. Lori burst into tears, throwing her prized cellphone against the wall while broke it into three pieces. Lucy just stared at the TV, still preaching about the disaster to come, then at her siblings, most of whom were in hysterics. By the time Mom and Dad came back, already having heard about Guinevere on the car radio, most of the Loud kids had calmed down, but the younger siblings were still crying.

After Dad made an improvised dinner he gave a speech to his children, stating that no matter what happens, the Loud family would always stay together, even if the end of the world did indeed happen.

About two weeks after Guinevere had been unveiled to the world, Hope was launched, a space shuttle with three thermonuclear warheads in tow with the intention of destroying the meteor.

It seemed as if everything was overshadowed by the meteorite after the news broke out about it. Sure, they all tried to live their lives as if nothing happened, but the feeling of the house had been tipped off its axis. Lincoln, as time went by, gradually grew apart from his love of comics letting them gather dust.

Lynn, similarly, started to drift further and further away from her love of sports, the thoughts of Guinevere being too much for her to handle. One day, while she was supposed to be at soccer practice, she announced to the surprise of her family that she had just quit all of her sports teams.

The opposite effect happened to Luna. Since music was one of the only things that brought her complete joy, she spent all of her free time in her room, playing her electric guitar to her favorite tunes.

The sitation started to become especially annoying to Lola. Because of that stupid meteor, the pageant dates she had been looking forward to for months became scarcer and scarcer. The pageant organizers slowly started to become apathetic towards making an effort to planning their pageants. But still, less and less people were entering their children in pageants, meaning it was a lot easier for Lola to take home 1st, so you win some, you lose some.

The only Loud that didn't even seemed bothered by the meteor was Luan, who of course cracked jokes about the possible impending doom everyday.

"Where does an astronaut park his space shuttle?" Luan would ask at the dinner table, her siblings eating solemly.

"At a parking meteor!" Luan would exclaim, laughing by herself into the bitter air that enclosed the Loud House. Because of that joke, Luan received twelve pairs of eyes looking upon her in disgust. Any mention of any meteor of any kind immediately brought Guinevere to mind, which reminded them of the whole impact with Earth situation. Seeing that her joke was inappropriate, Luan promptly apologized and went back to her dinner. Of course, Luan was worried just as much as anyone, she just chose to bury her frustrations in the one thing she knew could calm her: comedy.

As soon as the world grew to know more and more about the overwhelming probability of the Earth's doom, people seemed to care less and less about their time on Earth. The first biggest indicator of the world's apathy was the whole deal with Ms. Johnson. One day, Ms. Johnson didn't show up for class. Nor the next day, or the day after that. She had vanished, leaving her class in confusion as what to do. She hadn't noticed the school she was leaving at all, she had just suddenly disappeared. The school placed anyone that was willing to work for 50 bucks a day in front of the class in her place, giving Ms. Johnson's former students busy work after busy work.

After the third month, things seemed to be looking up. The Louds could almost forget about all that was at stake, while the situation being pushed to the back of their minds by time. They started to pretend that there was never any meteor in the first place, that they had finally gotten their normal lives back.

The news came suddenly in the morning. The night before, critical news had been learned about the fate of Hope and Guinevere. The mission to destroy Guinevere had failed miserably, and the meteor was still on a collision course with the Earth, but any hope of survival gone.

The exact date the meteor was set to collide with the Earth was very inconsistent with varying sources, with the soonest claiming two weeks and the furthest claiming three months. But it didn't matter how long it would be until Guinevere smashed into Earth, the only thing that mattered was that the Loud's days were numbered and that death was soon inevitable.


End file.
